Computed tomography (“CT”) gantry electronic and mechanical systems, such as x-ray tubes, data acquisition system converter cards, power supplies, and the like, are relatively inefficient and generate a significant amount of heat during normal operation. Typically, this heat is trapped within a chamber, referred to herein as a gantry chamber, which is defined by a relatively large box-like structure or housing having a hole running through it. This housing is referred to as a gantry housing or, simply, a gantry. A moveable table engages the hole in the gantry and is operable for supporting and aligning a patient or the like in relation to the x-ray tube and the like. Other components disposed within the gantry chamber are relatively sensitive to temperature. For example, one or more detectors, which are operable for receiving x-rays that have been transmitted through the patient or the like and generating an image, consist of a material that is relatively sensitive to temperature. In conventional CT systems, the one or more detectors each incorporate a heater that is thermostatically controlled in order to maintain a relatively constant temperature. If the air disposed within the gantry chamber becomes too hot, the temperature of the one or more detectors may not be adequately controlled and overall CT system performance may suffer.
Typically, the gantry chamber is evacuated, allowing air to be drawn from the lower portion of the CT system, near the floor, and from the perimeter of the gantry chamber and expelled out of the upper portion of the gantry chamber, through the upper portion of the gantry housing, thereby cooling the gantry chamber. Alternatively, expensive air conditioning units and/or cooling software packages are used. Such conventional CT systems and methods do little to provide for mixing of the air disposed within the gantry chamber, resulting in inadequate cooling of the gantry and its components. Additionally, drawing air from the lower portion of the CT system, near the floor, and expelling it out of the upper portion of the gantry chamber, through the upper portion of the gantry housing, causes a significant amount of dust to accumulate within the gantry chamber and collect on the sensitive components disposed therein. Typically, this problem is remedied using special dust filters or via special room requirements.
Thus, what is needed are systems and methods that effectively cool the gantry chamber of a CT system, adequately mixing the air disposed within the gantry chamber, without the need for expensive air conditioning units and/or cooling software packages. What is also needed are CT gantry cooling systems and methods that prevent dust from accumulating within the gantry chamber and collecting on the sensitive components disposed therein, without the need for special dust filters or room requirements. What is further needed are CT gantry cooling systems and methods that minimize noise generation through optimized airflow requirements, enhancing patient and operator comfort.